Vanilla
by Girl.La.Disco
Summary: Shinji is love love with Rei... Short fic... Finished!


Title: Vanilla Disclaimer: I Don't Own Evengielion!!! Rating: PG Couple(s): Shinji/Rei Summary: Pretty much Shinji has a HUGE Crush on Rei and is scared out of his mind at the thought of her finding out... Warnings: None Author: Tala's Slave Author's Notes: This is writen for Kanki Mitsurogi, my friend... Hope you like it!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
! Shinji's P.O.V !  
  
I don't even remember when all this started, But I'm happy. Happy, that's a word I haven't used in a long time. I can't believe it myself sometimes, but I love Rei. I really love Rei to the bottom of my heart. I wonder if shew knows? I know she's caught me looking at her a few times, But I get nervious and pretend I'm looking past her. Everyday she looks more and more beautiful to me.  
  
I don't know if she even sees me. Maybe she likes me. I think once I cuaght her looking at me but she kept walking, staring in my direction. Rei's opened up abit. She talks a lot more that she use too, and often i see her and Asuka talking. But after what happened everyone changed. How could someone not change.  
  
Sometimes he still haunts my dreams. I still think like he's alive sometimes. But I know he's not. I miss you Kaworu, my firends are nice but you were different. They say you wanted me, but I know you only loved me as a friend. You were a great friend tell you left.  
  
There's Rei and Asuka, walking to the park I'm guessing. Maybe I should try to catch up with them. I start to get out of my chair but one of my friends pulls me down.  
  
"Where are you going Hot Shot?" He says.  
  
I see Rei and Asuka stop and look over, "Nowhere," I say quietly.  
  
I see Asuka say something to Rei. Rei shakes he head and Asuka pionts at her and smirks. Rei swats at Asuka's hand softly and Asuka laughs loudly. She takes Rei's arm and they resume walking. They are walking slower and talking quietly again. Did Asuka see me looking at Rei? I bet she did, and she's going to bug me about it later.  
  
"Hey, What's that pretty smell Shinji?" My one friend leans over a sniffs at me.  
  
Another one of my firneds leans over and smells me too, "It smells like vanilla."  
  
I sigh and tip my head back, "Yeah it is."  
  
They all laugh. Their not all stupid, they know I like Rei. They haven't told her yet. Truth is I only wear this vanilla smelling stuff, cause I heard Rei and Asuka talking about it once. They both said they liked it, and It smelled really nice. I'm really in love with her aren't I?  
  
I get up and starting walking down the street, "Hey go get her lover boy! You can do it."  
  
I walk the same way Rei and Asuka went, and I see them walking towards me. I see Asuka look at her watch and hit herself in the forhead. She waves at Rei and runs off. Rei is still walking towards me, but she's not paying attenion. I look down and keep walking towards her. Slowly we keep getting closer.  
  
Soon we are only a few inches apart. I look up just in time to see Rei trip. She falls against me, and catch her softly in my arms. She rest her head against me. I can feel the heat rising in my face.  
  
"Shinji you smell... good... like vanilla,"  
  
"Um.... Yeah... um... uhh..."  
  
"I like it..."  
  
She stands back up and starts to walk away, " Have a nice day, Shinji."  
  
Did she just say she liked something about me? I lean against the wall and slid down to the ground. I like said before, I'm really in love with her aren't I ?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here you go Kanki Mitsurogi!! Hope you like it!!!  
  
Title: Scents of you  
  
I see you every day with that look in your eyes, You can't hide from me behind that great disguise, Everytime I catch you looking at me, You look away hoping I didn't see, You watch me from afar every single day, Hoping that I talk to you is the only thing you pray, You can't deny that you love me dear, And that you heart crumbles whenever I come near, You heard me say I love the vanilla smell, Even though it was only Asuka I wanted to tell, Maybe in my heart I want you to hold me near, And tell me that your care for me is so dear, So maybe someday you'll be bold enough to tell me, And I tell you I love you too, just you wait and see.  
  
The poem is in Rei's veiw  
  
Congratulations on Winning First Place in my poetry contest Kanki Mitsurogi!!!  
  
Tala's Slave 


End file.
